1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet composition, a housing, and an ink jet method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods are capable of recording high-definition images with a comparatively simple apparatus, and have undergone rapid development in various fields. In this development, various studies have been carried out to obtain high-quality recorded matter in a more stable manner.
For example, JP-A-2011-246718 has an object of providing a flaky thin film fine powder dispersion wherein a flaky thin film fine powder is subjected to a treatment in which the flaky thin film fine powder does not easily settle and the resultant is used in a metallic pigment in which the flaky thin film fine powder is dispersed in ink, and as a result, nozzle clogging is prevented and it is possible to obtain printed matter with a rich metallic luster. JP-A-2011-246718 describes a flaky thin film fine powder dispersion in which a flaky thin film fine powder formed by fine grinding a metal simple substance, an alloy, or a metal compound is contained in a solvent, the average length diameter of the flaky thin film fine powder is 0.5 μm or more and 5.0 μm or less, the maximum length diameter thereof is 10 μm or less, the average thickness thereof is 5 nm or more and 100 nm or less, and the aspect ratio thereof is 20 or more.
In the ink composition which includes a metal powder described in JP-A-2011-246718, the storage stability of the ink composition is not good due to the surface of the metal powder having a high activity with respect to water or the like which is included in the ink composition. In addition, the discharge stability is also not good when continuously discharging the ink composition using an ink jet method due to a product such as gas generated by the reaction between the surface of the metal powder and the moisture and the like.